El best friend de laney capitulo 3
by alexarojo2001
Summary: El capitulo 3 ya esta je, je,je lo se 3 capitulos en un día y este es el final de este fic disfruten :)


Y tan rápido como puedo aquí el 3 capitulo, solo quiero decir que este puede ser el ultimo… o no… eeeeen fin, aquí esta:

CAPITULO 3: Ella es mía! No se le acerquen!

-AL SIGUIENTE DÍA-

Corey y laney seguían en su abrazo, mientras tanto, kin ya estaba despertando, se puso en una posición sentada y se tallo los ojos después de un bostezo y un estirón, el busco con sus ojos por la habitación y ver el espacio vacio de laney, el se empezó a alarmar busco mas a ya y sonrió picara mente ante lo que vio(N/A: Ya saben lo que el vio) el se rio por lo bajo, saco su celular y les tomo un foto, sin embargo, el sonido de la cámara del celular despertó a kon.

KON: Por que despierto tan temprano, kin?-dijo todavía tallándose los ojos-

Kin no respondió a cambio apunto hacia corey y laney eso hizo a kon reír por lo bajo.

KIN: Eso baldra oro en mi twiter -dijo entre risas, causando que alex despertara-

ALEX: Que sucede?, por que ríen?-dijo en posición sentada-

KON: Ja, Ja, Ja, velo por ti mismo-dijo apuntando hacia corey y laney, alex hizo los ojos como platos, pero después una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro y también comenzó a reír-

ALEX: E-esto je bale oro –dijo tomando les una foto-

KIN: Como se lo mostraras a laney sin que te mate? –pregunto con duda, alex se encogió de hombros-

ALEX: Sencillo, subo a su atico, me en sierro, me escondo y se lo mando por facebook-dijo a si como si nada-

KON: Shhh, se están despertando-dijo señalándolos-

De repente corey se despertó.

COREY: Que es tan interesante para que estén todos despiertos-dijo algo somnoliento-

KIN:-Entre risas- nada-kon miro a kin y le susurro-

KON: Que no le vas a decir?-dijo confundido-

KIN:-Mas risas- no deja que se de cuenta el mismo-dijo sonriendo-

COREY: Darme cuenta de que?-dijo confundido arqueando una ceja-

ALEX: Je, nada, nada importante –dijo riendo pero mirando hacia laney-

Corey rápidamente miro y si, allí estaba laney abrazando lo con una pequeña sonrisa inocente, la cara de corey tomo el color de un tomate.

COREY:S-soy yo o aquí hace mucho calor? –dijo todavía rojo por su situación mientras los chicos solo reían-

Y de la nada laney despertó, abrió lentamente sus ojos verde manzana y dijo:

LANEY: Que es lo gracioso?-dijo mirando a los chicos-

COREY: L-lanes?-dijo con su sonrojo todavía prendido en su rostro-

LANEY: Si, core? –dijo tranquila-

Corey solo miro donde le abrazaba y ella decidió ver, ella inmediatamente se sonrojo de la vergüenza y lo solto, en cuanto a los otros tres se seguían riendo, laney agito la cabeza, se puso en posición sentada y dijo sonriente

LANEY: Hare el desayuno! -dijo que salto de la cama y bajo las escaleras-

COREY:-Suspiro- *Nunca me mirara a los ojos jamás*- penso en sus adentros-

KIN: bajas corey? –dijo echando un ultimo vistazo -

COREY:-Sonrisa- Si, aurita voy a ya.

Kin bajo las escaleras y corey solto un suspiro profundo y bajo tras el,

A ya abajo se encontraban sentados kin, kon y alex, corey se dirigió a la cocina.

KON: Que no vas a sentarte?-dijo confundido-

COREY: Voy a ayudar a "mi" lanes – se sonrojo- DIGO! Nuestra lanes.- sonrió nerviosamente retirándose, mientras los tres se reían de eso-

En la cocina laney estaba haciendo el desayuno consistiendo de huevo, tocino, pan tostado y licuados, ella ya estaba acabando, corey miraba por encima de su hombro con una cara sorprendida.

-PENSAMIENTOS DE COREY-

*WOW!, pero cuando aprendió a cocinar?, ella seria una mama perfecta* bajo la cabeza*con… un esposo perfecto… ella lo amaría mucho*bajo mas la cabeza*Y serian la familia mas feliz del mundo, y yo lo observaría a el con envidia de tener a lado suyo a la persona mas importante en mi vida*el empezó a enojarse*NO!, ESO NO VA A PASAR! No la dejare tan fácilmente-pensó decidido-

-FIN DE PENSAMIENTOS-

LANEY: Listo! -dijo la pelirroja con entusiasmo mirando su obra maestra- core, podrías alludarme a llevar esto a la mesa?-dijo alegre-

COREY: Claro lanes! –dijo agarrando los platos llevándoselos a kin y a kon-

Laney llevo toda la comida a la sala y kin, kon y alex se quedaron boqui abiertos.

KON: Tu cocinabas y no me dijiste!-dijo mirando con sorpresa a la pelirroja

LANEY: Bueno pues…-no dijo mas ya que kin la corto-

KIN: Esto se ve delicioso-dijo mirando asombrado a la comida-

LANEY: Gracias!-dijo con una sonrisa-

ALEX: Como siempre sorprendiéndome-dijo comiendo-

LANEY: Pues ya sabes –dijo comiendo-

COREY: Esta comida esta mejor que la que hace mi abuela-dijo sonriendo-

LANEY: Tu sabes que no es cierto –dijo comiendo-

COREY: Pues…

-FLASHBACK-

Corey estaba de 13 años de edad sentado en un sillón con su abuela a lado tejiendo, pero corey olfatea y grita:

COREY: Abuela! Algo se esta quemando -dijo saltando de el sillón muy alarmado-

ABUELA C: Que!? Como que algo huele a estofado! Si yo hice sopa! –dijo la abuela con una cara de confundida-

COREY: NO! Que se esta quemando la cocina! -dijo con pánico-

ABUELA: Como que se esta quedando la cochina! Pero si trina esta a qui-dijo apuntando a una papa-

*COREY FACEPALM*

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

COREY: Desde ese día mis papas no me dejaron volver a visitar a mi abuela-dijo recordando-

LANEY: … Ok… -dijo confundida-

-pasaron unos cuantos minutos y todos acabaron de desayunar, laney lavo los platos, todos se alistaron y salieron al parque-

-EN EL PARQUE-

Kin y kon estaban sentados en una banca platicando de cosas al azar junto con alex quien reía y les decía otras cosas a azar, mientras tanto, corey y laney estaban en la sombra de un árbol, acostados mirando a las nubes.

LANEY: Mira, esa parece el logo de nuestra banda-dijo señalando a una nube-

COREY: Je, si… mira esa parece un conejito! –dijo alegremente señalando a otra nube-

Laney se levanto del pasto y se encamino lejos.

COREY: Hey!, a donde vas!? –dijo que ella volteo y le sonrió-

LANEY: Voy al baño, no tardo –dijo retirándose-

Unos 5 minutos después laney estaba volviendo, corey solo sonrió, asta que… unos tres chicos se le acercaron a laney, el frunció el seño, pero observo.

Laney no parecía molesta, estaba sonrojándose y escondiéndose con sus manos, también parecía reír, corey, enojado, se encamino hacia ellos, abrazo de la cintura a laney y la alejo de ellos, frunció el seño mas y dijo.

COREY: Retrocedan!, y no regresen! –dijo con furia el peli-azul que los tres chicos corrieron lejos de hay muy asustados, el la solto y se cruzo de brazos satisfecho -

LANEY: ... Que fue eso?… -dijo confundida y sonrojada-

COREY: Oh, no fue nado solo alejando a ese trío de chicos molestos de "MI" lanes –inmediatamente se tapo la boca sonrojado y avergonzado-

LANEY:C-como que mi lanes? –dijo formando una sonrisa-

COREY: B-bueno ah… es que… es que yo… estoy… Agh! por que lo haces tan difícil!?-laney se empezó a reír- d-de que ríes!?-dijo molesto-

Laney se acerco lentamente a su rostro, cerro los ojos y BAM! Lo beso en los labios, al principio corey estaba sorprendido, pero luego cerro sus ojos, fue un beso corto y dulce, pero para corey fue como un regalo para su corazón, se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos sonriendo.

COREY:A-algodón de azúcar –una sonrisa boba formo en su cara, creando a laney reír tiernamente-

LANEY: Y?- dijo mirándolo a los ojos-

Corey se arrodillo y dijo:

COREY: Laneyana Penn, quisieras ser mi novia? –dijo sonriendo-

LANEY: Pero claro que si! –dijo mientras lo abrazaba-

-CON KIN, KON Y ALEX-

Kin tomo una foto del beso mientras reían el, kon y alex.

KIN:-Se le extiende una sonrisa- Esto definitivamente esta en la red.

Lo que no notaron es que laney y corey escucharon todo.

COREY: Que es lo que esta en la red? –dijo asustando a kin-

LANEY: Si, que kin? –dijo molesta-

KIN: N-no nada! –dijo nervioso-

Laney dio un paso al frente poniendo a un más nervioso a kin

LANEY: Dime kin, como te ves aquí dentro de 5 segundos?

KIN: Ah, no lo se laney-dijo nervioso –

LANEY: A si?, pues yo te veo tirado en el suelo gritando piedad –dijo con una sonrisa malévola que hiso a kin esconderse temblando tras de corey-

KIN: Corey! Detén a tu novia antes de que me saque los ojos-dijo histérica mente-

COREY: Ok lanes, tranquilízate, y no le saques los ojos –dijo tomandola de los hombros y viendo la a los ojos-

LANEY: Ok, corey -dijo abrazan dolo-

TODOS: AAAWWW!

COREY: GRACIAS A TODOS POR VENIR! -sierra la puerta del garaje-

Y FIN… ESPERO QUE LES A YA GUSTADO, NO TARDO ESTOY CON OTRA HISTORIA EN MENTE, COMENTEN SI LES FUE DE SU AGRADO Y

-ALEXA-


End file.
